peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-08 ; Comments *A show broadcast live from the Maida Vale studios, featuring live mixing (around 5 or 6 minutes each) from the UK finalists in the DMC World DJ Championships. Session *Theory, Skully, Primetime, Woody, Plus One sets. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Well hello again pals, we're at our Maida Vale studios again with a live audience... expected response does not appear... obviously they've drifted into a bit of coma, we'll send someone up there with a cattle prod before we get going.')'' *Hefner: Alan Bean (LP - Dead Media) Too Pure *Fotomoto: Bailer (demo) *''(JP: 'If I had a record label I'd certainly put their tunes out.')'' *Theory: live mix *''(JP: 'Ah, now this machine isn't working. I rather feared that this might happen...')'' *Strokes: Take It Or Leave It (LP - Is This It) Rough Trade *''(JP: 'I make these little mistakes to put the other finalists at their ease, because that's the kind of kindly person that I am.')'' *Wauvenfold: Selenium Pulse (EP - On The Blink) Wichita *Skully: live mix *''(JP: 'Everybody's talking about the White Stripes and we just keep playing the records. Here's one now.')'' *White Stripes: Astro (LP - The White Stripes) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Rock Of Travolta: I Love It When A Plan Comes Together (single) Juggernaut Records *''(JP: 'I remember once, a few years ago, there was a fellow who'd made an excellent record who was called Space Demon. There was a phone number on the piece of paper that came with it and I thought I'd have a word with Space Demon. So I phoned up and of course I didn't know what his real name was so I had to say - a woman came on, 'hello, how may I help you?'... 'Can I speak to Space Demon' and she said, 'oh no he's not in. I'm Space Demon's mum, he's gone to the shops for me.' And it didn't seem quite right, I thought he should be out there destroying galaxies with a name like that. I mention this because Primetime, who's on in just a couple of seconds time, wants us to say hello to his mum, who's listening. So hello to Primetime's mum.')'' *Primetime: live mix *Quasi: The Sword Of God (7") Domino *King Tubby & Soul Syndicate feat. Prince Alla: Great Stone (Zion Train remix) (LP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *Lonnie Donegan - John Henry (b-side 'Rock Island Line') - Pig's Big 78 *Woody: live mix *New Order: Primitive Notion (LP - Get Ready) London *Blind Benny Paris and Wife: Hide Me In The Blood Of Jesus (LP - Guitar Evangelists 1928-1951) Document *''(JP: 'I meant to dedicate that to Nigel out of Half Man Half Biscuit because I thought it'd be right up his street. And here's one of his tunes.')'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Worried Man Blues (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *Plus One: live mix *''(JP: 'Do you know, there were aspects of that which I think I'd have had difficulty doing myself.')'' *Jet Johnson: Mr Bones (7") Becalmed Records *Digital: Hard Ears (Quad One Double Pack 2 x 12") Function *Mr Airplane Man: Hangin' Round Your Door ('It Takes Two, Baby' EP 7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Matching Mole: Nan True's Hole (CD - Smoke Signals) Cuneiform *Knifehandchop: Dancemix2000 (7") Irritant *''(JP: 'I'll tell you what, this goes to Barcelona with me next year if we go.')'' *Star Phase 23: Delay Song (LP - Infrasonic Waves) Ochre *Sifu??: Hate Via Satellite (LP - Built And Blew Up) Kung Porn (Unknown) *Bush Chemists: This Sound (LP - Dub Fire Blazing) Dub Head Files ;Name *John Peel 08-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:15 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown